The aim of these studies is to determine whether Vitamin E Succinate is beneficial in the prevention of recurrence in patients with resected malignant melanoma. Patients with Stage I and Stage II disease randomized to receive a placebo or 400 units of Vitamin E per day for two years and followed for recurrence and survival.